Black Roses
by LunaDogDemon
Summary: This is a story about how an unexpected girl gets a Black Rose from a man, but who? Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with a madian, she is a demoness, but she is not royalty, so will InuTashio except her? Or Will Sesshoumaru have to fall out of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Roses**

A OOC/Sesshoumaru FanFic

OOC:OK, this is a story about how an unexpected girl gets a Black Rose from a man, but who?

Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with a madian, she is a demoness, but she is not royalty, so will InuTashio except her? Or Will Sesshoumaru have to fall out of love? Can he?

Chapter 1:Life in hell

Even as the leaves fell onto the ground and the snow was falling from the sky, a woman was happy as ever, she held a rose in her hand adoringly, but this rose was very special, it was pure black, her pearly white claws shined in the different colored sun.

Soon a low sigh escaped the womans lips she closed her eyes and let the wind blow her long silver hair west, her silver dress ruffled west as well but she ignored it for once, as the wind died down her hair fell back in place, still neatly on her back and her bangs covered half her face, her eyes opened once more, they were somewhat strange and unreal, they were silver but she had barely any black in her eyes, golden flecks were sprinkled over her silver pools and she seemed completely emotionless but some life seemed to spark in her eyes.

As she stood her bare feet touched the cold grass lightly before she seemed to disappear into the trees, the rose was still in her hand of course, but she was faster than any human, her speed was unreal, her long silver hair flew straight as she ran, her eyes wide open, soon she was jumping off from tree to tree, her hand still holding onto this dear black rose, soon she came upon a village, skidding to a stop her elf like ears caught noises of children and adults talking and some little ones playing in the flower field a little aways from here.

"Demoness! You've returned!" Some children shouted, a small giggle escaped the womans red lips again, she knelled to her knee and opened her arms as three or four children ran over to her, running in her arms as she wrapped her arms around them, she nuzzled her nose into the smallest girls hair and breathed in, her silver eyes closed.

"Well I wouldn't just leave you now would I?" She asked, her voice was soft and very sweet, like honey was dripping off of her voice and into the air, she opened her eyes a little and smiled, her teeth shining, but there were two bright sharp teeth for her canine teeth, for demons, these were fangs.

As the children ran off again to play, a older man came up to her and stood next to her, watching the children as she was.

"I see you have grown to them, Demoness." he said, his voice held much wisdom and a very cracked voice, he coughed and the demoness looked over at him, patting his back lightly before he stopped and thanked her, she nodded.

"I just love children, they have such free great lives to live, I wish I could go back in time and see my childhood differently."

The old man looked over at her, seeing her silver eyes hold such sadness, her mind seem to make warring noises, screams of help and yells of commands, she looked over at the man and the noise stopped immediately he smiled a little before looking up at the sky, it was around afternoon by now and the sky was changing different colors, he sighed.

"When I first saw you...you were just a baby, still so young and very fragile, I took you in even if the villagers would kill me, I took care of you, but soon I was growing old and you were still such a young girl, then I remember." he laughed a little and the woman smiled lightly,

"You grew up over night, your mind and body grew so fast it was hard to believe, but deep inside, even if you say your a woman, your still that baby girl I love."

The woman closed her eyes, touching her chest above her heart, she was very touched, but something inside her told her something was wrong, she looked at the man as he went inside his home, the door shut quietly as she smelled death, her eyes widened.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Death of Father

As the madian tossed and turned in bed, her sensitive nose caught something in the air, her eyes snapped open, her silver pupils wide with fear as she shot up in bed, still in cold sweat as she threw her covers off and ran with demonic speed towards a door, as she snapped it open the smell of death washed over over, she nearly gagged, tears wielded in her eyes, she let her eyes close and tighten before she ran over to the mat lying on the floor, she saw the wrinkled face of the old man and his cold dead empty eyes, she clenched her hands into fists as she growled deeply, there was something wrong here, his mouth was gaped open as if he were trying to scream for help, and there was marks around his neck like someone was choking him, someone had killed him while she was asleep.

Her eyes narrowed as she lifted the covers and threw them to the side, a stab mark right into his heat in beaded into his skin, she gasped, her eyes wide as there was a knife not far from his body, it had a symbol on it and the symbol was.

A spider,

"N-Naraku....you...damn demon, I'll Kill Him!" She shouted, punching the floor as she got up and let tears run off her face and onto his body, she bowed and wrapped the body up, quietly leaving the hut as she went over to the graveyard, she dug and dug until the hole was deep enough, then she placed the body into the hole, letting her eyes close she prayed for a good afterlife before climbing out and burying him.

"Please, let my Father live happily, I promise I will avenge him, and I'll bring his head back for you Father."

She whispered into the night sky, the sun was coming up on the east, so she walked back to the village, her head down.

Some of the men of the village walked over to her and asked where the old man was, she just winced and walked on by, soon the entire village sensed that he was dead, and soon the madian was in her armor, a sword on her waist, and a simple goodbye was said before she disappeared into the forest, the villagers were astounded.

The Demoness had never stepped outside the village before, this was a very good first for her, as the demoness ran past the trees the branches flew in the same direction as she was going, soon she jumped onto a tree and bounced off of it, jumping from tree to tree as her silver eyes narrowed, she would find Naraku and kill him, no matter what it took.

She had heard stories of Naraku before, how he destroyed villages and took the Jewel Shard of the Shikon Jewel for his own personal greedy needs, She had imagined herself killing Naraku and saving Japan as a young woman.

When she was younger she was a rebel, always trying to get away, but her heart was still true of course, to her Father, she didn't want it any differently.

But when she saw his dead body, his cold dead eyes staring up at her, something snapped inside her heart, her face was completely emotionless now, nothing seem to spark in her silver eyes, not even life.

As she finally came into a field she stopped, skidding across the dirt before her entire body came to a halt, some woman was standing there, a fan over her mouth and nose, but her eyes were closed.

A man was standing next to her, staring at the demoness as if he had expected her, she growled, her eyes tinted red.

"So you are Naraku eh? I expected someone....stronger looking." she said truthfully, Naraku smirked, shaking his head as he snapped his fingers, soon the woman's eyes snapped open and she lowered her fan, the woman's eyes were as crimson as Naraku's.

"You shouldn't offend Naraku-sama dear girl, now I have to kill you." The Demoness growled, pulling her sword out as it glow a bright red, an evil aura around it as it consumed her aura as well.

"Now you must, try. And Kill me." The Demoness said, smirking, her eyes turned completely red, the other sighed.

"Lets begin then."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Fight and Saved!**

As both women got into position Naraku backed into the trees, his crimson eyes watching the female demoness as her eyes set into the females crimson eyes.

"Dance of the Dragons!" The crimson-eyed female shouted, waving her fan fiercely at the female, tornado's shot out and hurled towards her, the demoness breathed in and out easily and raised her sword, the red aura grew greatly and then she sliced her sword horizontally, as if she were cutting the tornado's in half, nothing seemed to move until the tornado's died down.

"What?!" The other female shouted, her eyes narrowed.

Soon the demoness was running towards her, both her hands on her hilt and her arms in front of her, her silver eyes determined, then a purple and black smoke covered the red-eyed wind sorceress as the demoness jumped back coughing.

"Miasma...." The Demoness whispered, a evil male laughter filled the air, black blades shot out from all directions at her and she gasped, something had pushed her to the ground as she landed with a thump, she tried getting up but a foot was pressed against her back as she struggled.

"You are not as strong as I excepted demoness." the male voice said, sending shivers down her spine.

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" She shouted, taking her sword and turning her hand back far enough to stab him in the leg, a grunt entered her ears as he got off, making her back flip to her feet as she yanked the sword back out and she sliced her sword vertically, a red lightning full of pure raw energy made the male fly into a tree, the tree snapped and fell over, she growled.

"Don't think I forgot you Sorceress!" She said, but three blades hit her back, making her stumble forward and growl, she turned to see the sorceresses pleased face, the demoness stabbed her sword into the ground, it pulsed and the ground split large enough for red fire shot out as the sorceress fell into the gap and scream, the demoness felt something wrap around her foot as she looked down, seeing a tentical she gasped as it pulled her up and into the air.

"Damn it!" She shouted, her hand lost grip of her sword as it fell down and landed into the ground, Naraku walked forward with a smirk on his face, as he reached for the sword the aura grew and shocked him, sparks flew as he tried to grab it, his hand recoiled as he growled, looking up at the pissed demoness.

"Your sword and you are very clev-." he was cut short as something in the smoke came forward, Naraku dropped her as she fell on her head, knocking her into her sleep.

_**A couple of hours later**_

The female felt something cold on her forehead, she groaned and tried to move, but two little hands grabbed her shoulders, her silver eyes opened as a foggy little girl with dark black hair and big brown eyes entered her vision,

"Don't move Miss! Your still healing!" The innocent voice seemed worried, she blinked a couple of times and the fogginess seem to disappear, now the little girl was very clear, her worried face made her chuckle.

"I'll be OK little one, Don't worry." She said reassuringly, the little girl relaxed a bit.

"Master Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru will be back soon....I don't know where they went but Master Jaken told me to watch you." The little girl said, the Demoness gulped.

"Lord? Master?" She said in a soft whisper, she had been rescued by a Lord?! This made her worry, now she was in the lords dept,

'_Perfect....Just perfect._' She sighed, taking the cloth off her forehead and sitting up, she looked around, there was a fire going near her for warmth, and a two headed dragon watching her carefully, probably concerned about the little girl.

"Whats your name little one?" She asked, now looking at the Small Girl, she giggled and looked up at her.

"My name is Rin, whats your's?" The Demoness blinked, she really didn't have a true name, but there was this one woman who's child had died and the woman told her that she wanted to name her Saphire, so maybe....

"My name is Saphire, nice to meet you Rin-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Lord**

As the two girls sat down and waited for the Lord and Master to return, the woman looked around and sniffed the air, she smelled the scent of water and smiled.

"Come on Rin, I'm sure Sesshoumaru-sama wont mind us getting cleaned up no?" Saphire ruffled her hair and stood, Rin followed Saphire to the water source, soon they came up to a riverbed that seem to be safe for now, but something keep bothering Saphire.

"Lets hurry and get back OK Rin?"

"OK Saphire-chan."

Soon both girls had washed their faces and hands and et back into the forest, she heard many animals but ignored them, listening to Rin's story on how she dreamed of ponies and flowers.

Once or twice Saphire couldn't help but giggle or wave her hand saying continue, but Rin was just a young girl living in a strange era of war and such, Saphire had expected her to be quiet and watchful, like most human children she had seen, but her imagination had sparked so high she didn't care for the world if a war was going on, this made Saphire close her eyes softly and a small smile suppressed her lips, Rin soon stopped walking and talking all at once, a wide smile on her face as she ran past her like a bullet and soon Saphire's head shot up in shock as she saw a young human girl hug the leg of a demonic lord.

"Lord Sesshoumaru your back!" Rin squealed in delight, Saphire chuckled lightly,

"So this is Lord Sesshoumaru eh? Might I ask where Master Jaken is?" The Lord seemed very different from her, but moved to the side as a two headed dragon with a small frog like demon on its back, Saphire blinked, breaking out in a amused smile as the 'Master' Jaken came waddling next to Rin.

"Rin, Didn't I tell you to stay with..." He was cut short when he saw the demoness, he blinked and gawked, she was very pretty in her demonic form instead of her humanoid form.

With most demons it is silver hair and red eyes when you go in demon form, but for her its silver hair and silver eyes for human form, and in human form long soft silked golden hair with dark Amber eyes.

"What 'Master' Jaken? You look like you seen a ghost."

Rin soon broke out in a fit of giggles, the frog looked at her irritatingly and huffed before mumbling something under his breath about women being idiots.

Saphire ignored him for now but looked at the resting demon lord, Rin went around looking for flowers as Saphire sat down against the tree across from him, her eyes were closed but she kept her ears and nose open for any movement other than Rin's, Jaken's, Au-Uh the dragon demon.

As she watched out Sesshoumaru seemed to keep his eyes on her, not truly trusting her with them, only because she was a wondrous demon is all.


End file.
